Gaming machines typically include a button panel supporting a plurality of physical buttons. In a multi-line video slot machine, for example, the plurality of buttons may include such buttons as pay line selection buttons (e.g., 1 Line, 3 Lines, 5 Lines, 7 Lines, 9 Lines), bet per line buttons (e.g., 1, 2, 3, 4, 5), “cash out” (or “collect”), “call attendant” (or “change”), etc. The buttons are employed by a player to operate the gaming machine. Heretofore, the button panel has been integrated with other machine components, such as a front door. The front door is hinged to the machine cabinet. The button panel may, for example, be integrally formed with a frame of the front door.
This arrangement suffers from several drawbacks. On the one band, if the button panel is not removed, the button panel can be difficult to access for such maintenance tasks as replacing burned out lamps or defective switches. On the other hand, if the button panel is removed for such purposes as maintenance or replacement, both the button panel and any integral machine components must be removed together even if such machine components do not themselves require maintenance or replacement. The removal of the integral machine components along with the button panel can be burdensome, especially if the machine components are somewhat large and unwieldy. Furthermore, if the button panel must be replaced, the integral machine components must also be replaced, thereby adding to the cost of the replacement kit.
Accordingly, a need exists for a button panel assembly that facilitates manufacture, maintenance, and replacement of the button panel portion of the assembly.